User blog:Grangik123/Jayson, The Haunted Ghost
, Pusher |date = Unreleased |health = 65 |attack = 50 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 400 (+78) |mana = 211 (+39) |damage = 50 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.690 (+0.9%) |healthregen = 8.0 (+0.9) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.7) |speed = 330 }}Jayson, The Haunted Ghost is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision for 1.5 seconds after spell cast or basic attack. }} Jayson sends a ball damaging and slowing enemies by 20% in a line, and applying Grievous Wound debuff for 2 sec to each enemy hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Jayson creates a lake freeing imprisoned wicked souls, damaging nearby enemies and healing himself per second. Lake will dissappear after 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 (diameter 500) }} Jayson steals enemy's power in soul, rooting enemies staying on the lake for 1.5 seconds and increasing Jayson's movement speed per enemy for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} }} Jayson cloaks himself and target ally. First attack from cloak does bonus melee damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} Tell me what do you think about this, what do you think that's too powerful, too underpowered, what's wrong in text or what you don't understand etc. I hope you will like it ^^ Changes (4.12.2013): Attack Speed per lvl changed from +10% to +0.9%. Mana Regen per lvl changed from +1.9 to +0.7 and starting Mana Regen changed from 2.1 to 6.0. Starting Health Regen changed from 4.0 to 8.0. Magic Resist per lvl changed from 1.7 to 1.25 and starting Magic Resist changed from 10 to 30. Passive reworked, instead of having permament 8/16/24 speed now gains 12/24/36/48/60 and unit collision ignore after spell cast for 1.5 sec and have permament tenacity bonus. Ball of Torment instead of 70/65/60/55/50 mana cost now have 65 mana cost at all ranks and added missing slow percentage(20%). Reduced Lost Soul root from 3 to 1.5. Ghost Cloak now cloaks only Jayson and target ally instead of him and nearby allys and cloak length changed from 30 to 6/7/8/9/10. Cast range reduced from 650 to 550. Cooldown reduced from 75/70/65/60/55 to 25/23/21/19/17. Removed Revenge of Ghost Army ghosts Thornmail immunity. Ghost number changed from 2/3/4 to 2, now one attacks melee, one ranged. Cooldown changed from 125/150/175 to 160/145/130. Mana cost reduced from 100/150/200 to 75/100/125. Attack Speed changed from 0.653/1.106/1.559 to 0.6/0.8/1.0. Magic Resist reduced to 30 at all ranks + 40% Jayson bonus Magic Resist. Armor increased from 30/40/50 to 45/60/75. Damage changed from 62/86/110 to 60/90/120 and added AP ratio +10%. Health reduced from 750/1100/1450 to 500/750/1000 and added AD ratio +50%. Mana cost increased from 75/100/125 to 80/120/160. Changes #2 (4.12.2013): Tenacity on passive removed, reduced movement speed bonuses from 12/24/36/48/60 to 11/22/33 Lost Soul renamed to Soul Steal and was reworked(2nd W). Now doesn't teleport Jayson, instead it increases his movement speed for each enemy rooted for a short period of time. Root and damage is the same like before. Cooldown reduced from 20 to 17. Ghosts from Revenge of Ghost Army now take more damage from champions and do half damage to turrets. Reduced ghost health bonus from Jayson's maximum health from 25% to 20%. Category:Custom champions